


Lily's Diary

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: ownficfest, F/M, Implied Relationships, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A page of Lily's diary catalogs memories of a happy time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily's Diary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lareinenoire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lareinenoire/gifts).



> Written November 2009 for lareinenoire and 2009's ownficfest Mini-Giftathon.

****

Lily's Diary

_31 July 1981_

Harry is a year old today, and even though we are secretly fighting a war, James and I took time to celebrate. I refused to let a mad man ruin something so special. Harry received more gifts than a toddler knows what to do with, and I'll have to kill those damned men for getting him that flying death contraption. A broom! At one! Merlin save me! Jamie says it's perfectly safe, but I am not so sure. All this time in this world and still I am surprised by what I don't know.

We had the party here at my parent's home. Petunia refused to show, as I knew she would. However, most of the 'gang' was here, although a few were missing. Remus in particular, but Peter maintains that if it were something serious Remus would tell us. 'Moony should be left to his own devices,' Wormie says. Perhaps he's finally found someone?

Sirius was his usual self, and add Jamie into the mix and it was down right pandemonium. I swear between he and James, it makes me wonder if they will ever grow up. I know they are taking the mickey with me, but when Sirius flashes that smile at me, it rather makes something flutter in my stomach.

Not that I would EVER mention that to James, but the two of them together ARE rather formidable.

Anyway…

Let me see, what else happened today. Oh! Mustn't forget! Harry took his first steps today. All by himself! Sitting at the table after everyone had left, we were having a drink and Pads was holding Harry. Harry crawled down from his leg, steadied himself then just toddled over to James!

Gobsmacked, we were, each of us. He stared right back at us then his legs gave out and he hit the floor with a thud. Such a look he gave us as if it were our fault that he'd fallen and that set us all to laughing.

Such a lovely time, and I hope there are many more to come...


End file.
